


Лучший подарок

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: первый раз, мастурбация
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: первый раз, мастурбация

— Но ты же делал это… сам?

Поттер хмыкает и опускает глаза; молчание красноречивей любого ответа вслух, и Малфой мысленно потирает руки и благодарит Мерлина, Моргану и прочих причастных — за то, что именно ему досталось такое сокровище. Невинное. Готовое.

— Просто откинься… вот так, — говорит он своим лучшим успокаивающим, ласковым тоном, разводя ноги и практически укладывая несопротивляющегося Поттера спиной на себя. Так, полусидя, полулежа, он может наслаждаться этим телом, каждой его точкой; выяснить, непременно выяснить, где Поттер — самый чувствительный, самый отзывчивый.

Малфой медленно, никуда не торопясь, растягивая удовольствие самого первого исследования, гладит Поттера — везде, куда дотянется; наклоняя голову, целует горячую, солоноватую кожу плеча, проходится по соскам — потереть, зажать между большим и указательным пальцем, повернуть и отпустить, удовлетворившись чуть сбившимся в ответной реакции дыханием. Какой же он… Невероятный, так отзывается остро на самую простую ласку, и это Малфой, кажется, рискует позорно не дотерпеть — настолько возбуждающей ему кажется вот эта реакция и самый тот факт, что этот первый раз достанется ему. Чудом, не иначе, некие высшие силы приберегли самого Национального героя для него, Малфоя, нераспакованным подарком. И в благодарность Малфой сегодня сделает все, чтобы Поттеру снесло крышу так же, как ему — пусть он и не почувствует, не проверит, какой Поттер охуенно-узкий внутри.

Поттер прижимается спиной к его груди, откидывается расслабленно, давая Малфою самый полный — лучший — доступ, и он пользуется им в полной мере: легонько обводит набухшую, обжигающую головку, обхватывает член ладонью правой руки и медленно, на пробу, проводит вниз и вверх. Поттер ерзает у него на груди, пытаясь, кажется, приподнять бедра, плотнее прижаться к ласкающей его ладони, и Малфой левой рукой сжимает — нарочно, до боли, до закушенной Поттером губы — сосок, выкручивает, пытаясь не сбиться с темпа. И Поттеру нравится, так нравится — он стонет, ничего не стесняясь, и запрокидывает голову — бери, Малфой, что захочешь, оставляй следы зубов и засосы на доверчиво подставленной шее. Малфой пытается целовать, но первое же прикосновение горячего, развратно-скользкого языка заставляет его забыть обо всем — даже о члене Поттера, хотя, казалось бы, разве это возможно, когда он ощущается в ладони так — идеальной, чуть влажной, пульсирующей тяжестью. Малфой чуть сжимает ладонью яйца, вызывая у Поттера недовольный и жалобный полувздох-полустон, и продолжает дрочить ему — все жестче, все быстрее, прижимает раскрытой ладонью левой руки горло — совсем немного, всего лишь так, чтобы сделать чужое удовольствие еще на невеликую долю острее.

Кто бы сказал ему еще полгода назад, что Поттер будет вот так плавиться в его руках, рефлекторно раздвигать ноги, раскрываясь, инстинктивно предлагая всего себя — Малфой бы только пальцем у виска покрутил, наверное. Он и сейчас, в этот самый миг, чувствует себя внутри какой-то безумной галлюцинации — невозможно до конца поверить, что это Поттер так развратно стонет под его руками, Поттер просит быстрее, сжать сильнее, и ерзает на нем так, что Малфой и сам, кажется, готов кончить только от этого, от того, как напряженный член трется о влажную спину, от этих мокрых звуков. Малфой облизывает пальцы — мокро, наскоро, — оглаживает большим пальцем напряженную головку — и Поттер вдруг замирает, напрягаясь всем телом, каменея, а в следующую секунду — кончает ему в ладонь на долгом выдохе.

Только теперь Малфой слышит, как заполошно колотится его собственное сердце — в такт быстрому, неглубокому чужому дыханью.

— Это так…, — Поттер поворачивает голову и почти целомудренно целует его куда-то в уголок губ. Малфою не нужно слов, в общем-то — он прижимает Поттера к себе и мысленно клянется никогда не отпускать больше.


End file.
